Someday
by XxXxDreamerxXxX
Summary: Rose gets tired of sneaking behind everyones back to see Scorpius so she decides to just end it. Written for the Lyrics Challenge.


**Disclaimer- If I didn't own Harry Potter before what makes you think I own it now? Same with the song 'Someday' because apparently I'm not Rob Thomas.**

**Written for Drishti3693's Lyric Challenge. My song was 'Someday' by Rob Thomas.**

**(A/n)- My attempt at Rose/Scorpius. I've had many more attempts, none ever posted. When I read the lyrics to the song I immediately had this idea, so I hope you enjoy!**

"This just isn't working out," Rose said, putting her head in her hands in agitation. She started pacing again. "My housemates are getting suspicious, I can just tell. My grades are slipping... I'm starting to suffer from lack of sleep..."

Scorpius got up and stopped Rose, putting his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Rose..." he said quietly, removing a hand and tilting her chin up to look in her clouded blue eyes. "I know this _can_ work out somehow. Someday. Can you just hold on, for me? And maybe someday we'll figure all this out. Try to put an end to all our doubt! We'll be better off somehow, someday. Just bear with me."

Rose laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, and we'll live happily ever after! Who knows, maybe my dad'll be perfectly fine about it too!" She sighed deeply and all sarcasm drained from her voice. "It's just that. My dad _won't_ be fine with it, not at all. The very day I saw you on Platform 9 3/4 he warned me. It was a joke but I could hear the danger in his voice. And what about our housemates? _My family_? We've been sneaking behind their backs for months, deceiving them for even longer than that. They'll never forgive me, not even Albus."

"Oh, I see," Scorpius said, his voice suddenly icy. "You care about your image more than following your heart. Well, if that's how you really feel-"

"No, no," Rose said quickly, confusing herself. She should have let Scorpius go at that moment, it would have been easier, cleaner. Too bad she wasn't that strong. "Just- I dunno. I would ask if we could at least be friends but I guess that's way too cliche."

Scorpius gave something that faintly resembled a rueful smile. "No, I don't think so. I either love you or hate you, Weasley. Besides, I know you don't do cliches."

Rose sighed, burying her heads in her hands again and shrinking to the ground. "I don't know, I just don't know," she said quietly.

Scorpius kneeled down, brushing a firey red curl behind her ear. "Rosie," he crooned, taking her in his arms. She responded willingly, melting into his chest and nestling her face in the folds of her green sweater. "You really don't need to know. Let me work everything out, I _know_ I can. I know it's meant to be."

"Well, then why don't we tell them all, then? I mean, if it's all 'meant to be' then they won't mind." Rose looked up again. She tried to glare steadily at Scorpius, but failed miserably. She couldn't be mad at him, she wished in all the same things. Instead she gazed up at him, her fear mirrored in her face.

"Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud and nobody'll judge us," Scorpius suggested weakly.

"Maybe! Someday! Scorp, you're relying on assumtions that aren't too steady. I don't think I can face the unknown like this, I need some time or something."

"There you go with the cliche's," Scorpius said. "I don't think I know you anymore."

Rose scoffed and got up. "Yeah, well... maybe it's better that way."

Scorpius furrowed his brows, looking worriedly at Rose. They'd been through this thousands of times, battled it out. He always won Rose over in the end. This time was... well, different. She seemed resolved. Final. "You can't mean that," he said softly, uncertainly. "You never mean it."

"I do," Rose said simply, combing her curls back. Scorpius watched them bounce back in place, glinting brilliantly in the dim light. "Sorry. Sometimes we don't really notice how good it can get so maybe we should start all over. But not now, I need time to think this all out. Like you said, maybe we can work this all out. Someday."

With that, Rose left the Room of Requirements, wiping a single tear from her eye.

**(A/n)- Hm, I didn't plan it out like that but when have my stories ever ended up as planned? Never, that's when. Well, I hope it's good enough! Reviews are love!**


End file.
